Panem
Panem was established of all people who survived the times when North America was destroyed. It is placed in the middle of North America because the coasts were flooded. The Capitol of Panem is located in a place formerly known as the Rocky Mountains. Panem is run by a single-party dictatorship. The president is Coriolanus Snow. It is unknown if any other countries or continents still exist. Panem derives from the latin phrase panem et circenses, which translates into bread and circuses. The phrase is used to describe entertainment used to distract public attention from more important matters. History Most of Panem's history is unknown and only a small amount has been recorded. Founding of Panem Long ago, at an unknown time, the Earth changed and modern civilization crumbled and was destroyed. It is unknown what caused the destruction of modern civilization but landmasses changed shapes and the sea level rose. After that, a new nation was established called Panem. Panem grew very large very quickly and they split into thirteen districts (similar to states) and one Capitol. Each district was tasked with the job of producing one particular area of goods that are need for survival. The Districts #District 1- Luxury #District 2- Masonry #District 3- Technology #District 4- Fishing #District 5- Power #District 6- Transportation #District 7- Lumber #District 8- Textiles #District 9- Grain #District 10- Livestock #District 11- Agriculture #District 12- Mining #District 13- Graphite The Dark Days Eventually the districts of Panem started rebelling against the Capitol. It is unknown how long the rebellion lasted but the Capitol defeated the first twelve districts and obliterated the thirteenth. The Hunger Games After the rebellion the Capitol made an annual event called the Hunger Games. They decreed that for punishment for the districts rebelling, each year one male and one female would be chosen in a lottery to head to the Capitol to fight to the death. The children must be between the ages 12 to 18. The event had two main purposes. One, to demonstrate the overwhelming power that the Capitol had over the districts by taking their children and forcing them to kill each other. And the other reason was just for entertainment. The Hunger Games were shown all over Panem and every person was forced to watch. The Second Rebellion After the 74th Hunger Games, the action of Katniss' and Peeta's double-suicide was thought to be a sign of rebellion by many people. The 75th Hunger Games were also the third Quarter Quell. In this Quarter Quell, victors from previous games had to return to the arena to fight with other victors until one is still alive. But Katniss shot an arrow into the forcefield and destroyed it. Katniss, Beetee, and Finnick Odair were rescued by District 13 and Plutarch Heavensbee. Peeta, Johanna Mason, and Enobaria were captured and held by the Capitol. They hijacked Peeta and placed Johanna in water and electrocuted her. Enobaria was set free because she was from District 2. The Capitol then destroyed District 12. District 13 was lead by President Coin and Plutarch Heavensbee. They overthrew the Capitol and Katniss killed Snow and Coin. Commander Paylor became president of Panem and the Hunger Games were canceled. Category:Panem